Don't Touch
by anonymousreader07
Summary: He must remember his rule when dealing with the Nazz-girl...


My first time EENE fic! This should be fun.=) This archieve being mostly dominated by slash fics (which I don't have anything against by the way) I decided to bring something new to the section. Though to tell you the truth I'm surprised this has never been tried before. I love this pairing, but I guess I'm the only one.=/ Ah well, it makes me very, very happy to present the first ever Nazz/Rolf!

Enjoy!

* * *

Don't Touch

His breath catches in his throat and his dark eyes widened.

And the only thing he can notice is Nazz making her way purposely toward him in a simple white dress and wedged sandals.

He stands behind his barn in the mid-afternoon. It's one of the last few days of summer and he has to finish getting the last of the potatoes in the storage shed for the winter season or else Nana will be on him like stink on yak.

With a sack full of potatoes he momentarily wonders if he should yell at her for trespassing on his farm when there is so much work to be done.

But then she pushes some rebellious strands of hair from her face and shoots him a lovely smile and he realizes with slight annoyance that will never be an option.

With a thud he allows the sack of potatoes to fall from his arms to a heap at his feet.

He isn't wearing a shirt and sweat and dirt cake most of his body. He's quite sure he probably smells as well, and as he pulls off his work gloves he feels a slight stir of insecurity.

He frowns deeply and tries very hard not to think too much of it.

"Hey Rolf. What's up?" She greets goodheartedly when she's close enough to him.

He gives her a good glare, "Nazz-girl! Why do you trespass so freely on the farm of Rolf?" He demands ignoring the obvious curves the white dress shows off.

The years had been very good to her, as every boy in Peach Creek knew.

She gives a light chuckle coming to a stop in front of him. Her smile represents tolerance and an understanding that she seemed to hold for everyone in the cul-de-sac.

Rolf fumed.

He doesn't notice the backpack on her shoulder till she casually pushes the strap off and places it accordingly to sit near her feet on the ground.

"Chill dude." She says breezily, "I won't be long, promise."

After all these years it still grates on his nerves when she refers to him as this 'dude' person.

She straightens up tall and confident a smile on her lips and hands on her hips.

He tries to keep his gaze level with hers as he stuffs his work gloves in his pockets.

But the low cut top of that white dress isn't doing him any favors.

The bottom skirts of the dress are touching lightly to his shaggy dirt ridden jean pants due to the winds constant blowing.

And it's with this knowledge that the idea, though fleeting and ignorant as it is, of touching her passes through his mind.

He wants to dirty that pretty white dress of hers up.

"Rolf."

His gaze quickly snaps to hers and it isn't till now that he realizes that his gaze had strayed.

He shifts uncomfortably with the knowledge that she was getting under his skin.

As she had been for the last few years of high school though he would never admit that to anyone…even his self.

He gives a look of questioning exasperation and her smile only pulls higher,

"I didn't catch you at my going away party yesterday. What's up with that?"

He raises a brow, she had noticed? She cared?

Nazz was one of the most popular girls at Peach Creek high and he had no doubt that the party that had taken place at her house would have been packed with most kids who went to their school.

For this reason alone Rolf had stayed away. He'd never blend well. He had never got along well with these strange kids and their even stranger customs.

The only ones he ever really got along with were the ones who lived in the cul-de-sac near him.

And even then he could only just barely relate to (tolerate) them.

He gave her a tedious look, "Rolf does not associate with the classmates of high school outside the school house…Nazz-girl knows this."

Nazz pursed her lips seemingly mulling this piece of information over,

"Yeah, well…that's too bad. A lot of people came. It was a lot of fun!" She again smiled, "You totally missed out dude."

Rolf made a sound of disapproval giving his hand a dismissive wave.

She lowered her gaze to the ground then back to him, "I had…really hoped that you would come."

He shuffles pretending this piece of information doesn't affect him at all.

Her smile grows and her eyes soften, "You see I" She moves taking a step closer to him, "I wanted all my closest friends to be with me on my last day-"

But she pauses with a start when he suddenly moves back quickly almost as though she carries some contagious dieses.

Her gaze becomes searching and Rolf gives a warning scowl.

And that pretty white dress almost seems to glow with the afternoon setting.

She almost seems to glow along with it.

His dirty hands twitch at his sides.

He wants to touch her.

Their gazes connect, hers is questioning, his is troubled.

For a second longer they stare and then she slowly continues, "I wanted all my closest friends to be with me on my last day." She forces a smile, "I won't be back till the holiday's you know."

Right. College and all.

Rolf nodded slowly before unsurely replying, "Yes well…the winter season will be upon us shortly."

Nazz's smile became more real, "Yeah, you're right." And then she reaches out a sudden hand to grasp gently at his wrist causing him to tense considerably, "I'm gonna miss you dude."

For a second everything in the world is turmoil and then she adds, "All of you."

And it's still not all right.

He snatches his wrist away.

"Yes, yes we shall all miss the Nazz-girl very much." He replies nonchalantly, "Rolf has many chores that need doing now. Thank you and goodbye."

It's made for this strange exchange of words to be over with but Nazz only grins in amusement.

Then she gives a light laugh before, "Alright, dude I can take a hint."

Then she does something strange breaking the unspoken rule Rolf has set up between them.

She opens her arms invitingly, "Can I have a hug before I go?"

And everything seems to stop for Rolf as temptations once more arise.

He swallows thickly, and the wind blows allowing the dress to move in its wake.

Look.

Her eyes glow cheerfully and her smile practically blossoms and white dress looks so, so damn pure.

But don't touch.

He scowls hatefully and takes another step back shoving his hands in his pockets.

Her gaze then becomes questioning and her arms lower slightly but before she can speak he beats her to the punch.

"I shouldn't…"

And it's a rare moment that he speaks in the first person that momentarily throws her off guard.

She blinks stupidly for a moment then looks him over and then lowers her gaze down to herself.

Realization hits her.

She looks to him then and her smile has returned, "Oh…don't even worry about it dude. It'll be fine. A little dirt never hurt anything."

And her arms are once more inviting.

Rolf only stares at her, his gaze a mixture of confusion and surprise.

For a moment longer nothing is done between them, she still waits and he still holds back unsure.

Finally her face scrunches to slight impatience and she gives a heaving sigh,

"All right then mister." She makes a move toward him, "I'll just come to you then."

And he swears beyond all reason his feet are rooted to the ground astonishment still etched on his features.

For he would have moved away he would have pulled back he would have done something if only to keep her from breaking his rule and wrapping her arms about him.

He tenses considerably and the first thing he notices is how soft her body feels against him.

The wind blows again and with it carries just the faintest scent of whatever shampoo she's used. Strawberries he's sure.

Her hands rest against back gently and he tries not to think about the skin on skin contact.

He makes damn sure his hands stay obediently by his side.

Cause if he touches her he's quite certain he won't want to let go.

And that very thought scares him senseless.

Slowly she pulls away and raises her head up just slightly so that their gazes connect.

And she's still to close.

Rolf thinks he should move away.

He stays put.

She raises a brow and smirks a bit, "Now was that so hard?"

Rolf looks down at her dress, "Nazz-girl's garments have been sullied." Nazz lowers her gaze to her dress, Rolf looks away with a mix of shame, defiance and irritability, "It was not the fault of Rolf's."

She smiles at him, "I already told you its cool dude. Geez Rolf you really need to chill."

He looks to her with annoyance and a strong misunderstanding. Chill?

She's smirking again when she says "I think I'll give you a hug when I get back too." She pokes him lightly in the chest, "Just for good measure."

Then she moves back shoots him one last smile before leaning down to pickup her backpack and making her leave,

"See ya Rolf!"

He watches the sashay of the white dress as she makes her way off the farm and it's not till a grand amount of time has passed does he realize he's staring at her backside view.

With a soft curse under his breath he tears his gaze away and begins taking his gloves out of his pockets, but then he looks up to the barn house and his attention is instantly caught.

There hangs a large metal pan from a rusted old nail.

The pans purpose is no longer questioned as it's been there for years slightly rusted and dirty with no other reason for being there but looks.

But it is through the old pan that Rolf is able to catch a glimpse of his reflection.

And it is with irritation, awe, shock, and embarrassment that he realizes, he's blushing stark red.

~FIN~

I wanted to make this longer but I got an essay to get back to... OOC or not? My first time in the EEnE archieve you know.

Peace)-AR


End file.
